


Gently Spoken

by RelarOfFire



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: M/M, anyway haha hi im alive, wrow i havent written in 4 months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelarOfFire/pseuds/RelarOfFire
Summary: Kote and Bast went out into the woods to escape the needs of the inn for a short while, ending up in a conversation about mortals and weakness.





	Gently Spoken

As he laid among the leaves and gnarled tree roots, basking in the soft midday sun filtering through the trees towering above, gentle flower petals littered his bright red hair, having come loose from the ring of flowers loosely placed on his brow. Wild flowers, just on the brink of beginning to wilt from their stems being braided and split to adorn a person instead of the natural world. 

His hands were laced over his chest, eyes closed and breathing softly. Not quite asleep, but not focused on anything but listening to the gentle breeze and the other’s quiet humming. It was sweet and lulling, a tune he had not heard before, yet so comforting and familiar. He knew not the language, when a few words would slip from the other’s careful lips, but it didn’t bother him. Everything was serene and calm. Wonderful and stand still. 

“I told you it’d be fine.” The fae spoke in common, voice soft as butterfly wings as he disturbed the red head from his rest. “You doubt too much... Trust too little. I’m almost offended.”

Kote opened his eyes slowly, reaching up and brushing a stray petal from his lightly freckled cheek. “And you worry too little, trust too much.” He replied, trying to keep his voice down in fear of breaking the stillness of the world. 

The fae leaned over him, bright blue eyes dancing with joy and face adorned with the usual cocky small smile when he was right. “Reshi, please,” he chuckled, “don’t try and deliberately ruin the one time I was right. You just won’t admit it.” 

The human hummed in reply, smirking as he closed his eyes once more to rest longer. Of course Bast had been right, but he wouldn’t openly admit it. Not yet, at least. He opened his eyes once more as he felt fingertips brush his cheek, catching sight of Bast smiling softly. “Was braiding my hair not enough for you?” He asked, chuckling.

Bast pouted softly, gently tracing along Kote’s freckles and along his jaw. “In fact, it was not. I’m trying to be so sweet, and you are out to ruin it. I’m hurt, Reshi. After all I’ve done for you today.” 

He laughed, “Hush. I only tease; you know how I am. Thank you, Bast... This is better than I thought it would be.” 

“Like I said before: you worry too much.”

“Indeed I do. But, it’s needed.”

“Not always,” Bast countered, adjusting the ring of flowers on Kote’s head softly so flowers wouldn’t hide his wonderful face from him. “There are some things that are better left to just happen, or not. Things that are so small that what they do doesn’t matter. You hold onto so much -- too much -- and it’s not all needed.”

The red head grunted softly, watching Bast as he spoke. He didn’t say anything, knowing the fae had more to say, as he always did.

“You are a man who wishes to fix things, even when they aren’t repairable. You are a man of many things, and a man of many faces. A man of many skills and a man of many wonders. Yet... still a man. A mortal man. No name, or task, can change that. To live on in story is the closest you humans will ever reach towards immortality... Yet, even you let that go. Of all things to release and let be, you choose poetic immortality over a torn rag or a chipped table. For that, I will never understand you, Reshi.

“I have been around mankind for some time. Had my fun and had my taste of your kind. Both good and bad. Your kind looks for immortality in a way no other kind cares too; no animal, or even fae. Perhaps it is our placement in the world opposed to your kin. But, one thing that has always been very clear is that humans want to be remembered. They want to be awesome in name and memory to everyone and anyone who will share their name among more than a few close people. 

“Yet... there is you. _Here_  is you. A man of all and more than any average human man can do... squandering it all for a few splintered spoons and a tattered rag... And I will never understand why you want to be forgotten. You are too much to ever forget willingly. Harder too when I see you here and now. I see _you_ \--not an innkeeper. Seeing you and knowing you just makes me even more confused as to why you would want to be forgotten.” Bast spoke, all the while leaning over his companion so he could look him in the eyes as he spoke so fondly. His messy black hair tumbled forward slightly, but not obscuring his sight.

Kote smiled, soft and sweet, reaching up to place his hand tenderly on Bast’s cheek. “You aren’t supposed to understand. No one is. The easiest answer I can give to you is that I am not like other mortal men. I have done things a thousand men wish to do, and lived a thousand lives. I have seen things eyes such as mine shouldn’t have been graced to, and seen things that have cursed me. My life has been an amalgamation of pure chance, cursed fate, and my own stupidity all somehow creating a man of legend. A man some look towards in hope, and others in hate. Just a tale, not a man. I wouldn’t doubt there are people out there who place me on the level of Taborlin’s Cloak of No Particular Color: similar, but never identical from each story told. I am nothing in particular. Just existing and present in some manner.”

“Reshi--”

“I’m not asking you to forget me.” Kote interrupted with a soft chuckle, brushing his thumb across the other’s lips to silence him for a moment. “I don’t know why you make such a fuss about it. I’m here still, aren’t I? You know how I am and what I have done. Don’t you? I don’t know why me wanting to be forgotten is such a panic to you. I assume fae live much, much longer than humans, but, what is a load of mortal tales really going to keep for someone like you? What will their talk ever do for you who knew me in the flesh? Who experienced me in person for so long? Other’s have too, yes, but mostly mortal as well. Friends. We as humans love to glorify our words and lives... you remind me so much that I do it.” He laughed. 

“Reshi...”

“Bast.” He replied, interrupting once more with the same smile ever present. “I know it upsets you that I’m no longer so vigorous and brightly burning as I was in my youth, but, I think you forget I’m only a man. And I grow tired... Danger and attention and all that follows with such gets tiring. It grows old and wears people down. I think I can rightfully say that with all my life as it has been, I need to rest. To have a quite place to settle and to be sullen to mourn when I wasn’t able. To rest and ease my weary bones and tired mind.”

Bast interjected, “You aren’t even that old!”

Kote laughed, lacing his hands over his chest once more, “With the life I’ve lived, I feel as though I’m eighty instead of twenty something. Battle, turmoil, loss, and wounds. My body and mind has been worn through a thousand lives over a thousand miles and a thousand emotions. A thousand over, all for one man? He will grow tired and brittle... As I am. I just need rest, despite my past and my bloodline.”

“You even speak as though you are eighty.” Bast rolled his eyes softly.

“Can’t blame me though, now can you?”

“Noooo...”

“Precisely. What I’m trying to say, Bast, is that while you claim to see me, perhaps you are clinging to a past that needs to be let go as well. You say I hold onto too much, but what of you?” Kote questioned, watching Bast carefully. “To love and be loyal is one thing, but to cling is another.”

Bast sputtered a bit, blinking and reeling from the question. It was hard to find the words he wanted to bicker back with, eyes locked to Kote’s deep green eyes that held many secrets; nearly as many his his own. “Well, I... But... It’s not the... You are hiding out! It’s not the same at all. I know who you are, and I know how things should be.”

Kote shifted, ring of flowers tilting off his head more and littering his hair with more petals and leaves. “Ah, but that isn’t how the world works, now is it? I know you know that very well. One doesn’t just _know_  things or how they are ‘supposed’ to work. Nothing is set in stone; it’s all ever changing and interweaving with new paths. Nothing has a proper close, and nothing has a proper way. It took me a very... very long time to understand that myself. But, you are still young; in fae years. Right? You’ll understand one day.”

“I’m not a child, Reshi.” Bast scoffed, shifting on his knees slightly to get more comfortable among the leaves and moss. He leaned down a little lower to block the thin ray of golden light trying to cascade and touch upon Kote’s tanned skin. “I am much older than you, somewhere near on par in human years. If not older by some.”

“I never called you a child, I was simply stating an observation. It wasn’t meant as an insult. It’s a hard concept to think about, let alone accept. We all want to believe there is a set purpose and a set way of doing things in life. That destiny has a paved road and there is a single string connecting us from start to finish. But, that’s not the case. At least, not in my experience. Things are far more chaotic and wild and suddenly responsive. If things were paved and meant to be, then perhaps some of us just are made to have it horrible and terrible. But, I can’t accept that. Not with the whirl wind of a life I’ve lived. I’ve seen ‘fates’ change quickly and placements alter in less time than it was to establish them. A single moment can unravel everything; so to say there is a way things are and have to be is almost ridiculous.”

Bast set his hands on the ground softly at Kote’s shoulders, bracing his leaning to be more comfortable as he looked down over Kote. “Let me guess, all of this is supposed to tie into how your life has just taken a turn in which you are now at a line where it’s time to give it all up and do something else.” He said, unamused. “I still don’t get why it means so little too you. I’m amazed and awestruck and in wonder of your past, and you just want to let it go?”

“Mhm. Holding onto things too long will tarnish and break them. Holding onto your past will ruin a man. I was so bent on one desire and I never thought to enjoy or indulge in other things around me deeply. I never took the time to learn more around me, only skimming things and rushing ahead to get the one thing I wanted most. While it built me a legacy, I lost much due to it. I suppose you could say I’m trying to do what I should have then, now. Giving it a shot.” Kote explained simply.

“You’re doing it with something so boring! You could go back to the Adem, or the University! You could go back to all those kingdoms and inns and--” Bast rambled quickly.

“And be caught and pursued once more for long standing grudges and mistakes? Crowded and lack privacy at any moment? Go back to be overly paranoid and careful with every thing I eat or drink or when I sleep? I enjoy the life I’ve stumbled into... It’s quiet and lovely. I don’t have to struggle for things or worry about anything except the next shipment of wines or maybe a few pests wiggling into the inn. I get to spend time with those I want too and never worry. Besides, I met you on my way to living like this, did I not? I wouldn’t give that up for the praise of others or glory of olden days.”

Bast blushed a little, smiling. “Now you’re being cheesy.”

“You enjoy it.” Kote smiled back.

The fae laughed and leaned down, pressing his lips to the human’s softly for a short moment. “I do, very much. Even when you badger me on reading or want to hide away in a silly little inn.”

“That silly little inn is our home. Where would we live if it wasn’t there?” Kote put his hand back to Bast’s face and gently lead him back for another kiss. 

Bast ended up giggling and laughing thought the kiss, “This feels weird kissing upside down.” He said, pulling away.

“I’m right-side up. You’re upside down.”

“You’re laying down!”

“You’re leaning over me.” He said, gently whacking Bast’s knees above his head. “Therefore, I’m right-side up, you’re upside down.”

“I’ll knot your hair.” Bast threatened playfully, already putting his hands in Kote’s red hair that lay loosely from the braid among the leaves. It was a brilliantly red, outshining the early autumn leaves scattered along the ground. It put the leaves, the half eaten apples on the basket near the base of the tree among their lunch, and fire itself to shame in his eyes. 

“Oh no you won’t!” Kote challenged, quickly rolling from his back onto his knees to get away from Bast’s nimble and tricky hands. He grinned and playfully tackled into Bast, wrapping his arms around his torso and ducking into it like he was going to body slam the other. 

The two men laughed and wrestled against one another under the large trees, daylight filtering to a more golden color as fewer rays illuminated the forest around. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks! Let me know you liked it by commenting or leaving a kudo so I keep writing! If you want more kkc related content, go to my blog, kote-the-inn-keeper.tumblr.com ! Thanks again <3


End file.
